Not quite a fairytale
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Another Nick and Zoe story, full summary inside. Please R&R. If you hate it, tell me. I only own mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

** So, in this fic Nick and Yvonne were together before He and Zoe got together. Nick and Yvonne have two children, teenagers, and are divorced. Subsequently, Nick and Zoe and now in a relationship, and Zoe has a daughter from a pervious relationship; this is basically how they deal with life as a family and how his kids take to Zoe. Hope you enjoy, please R&R**

.

"How are we going to tell them?" Zoe fretted, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall behind Nick's head; she was running out of time and ideas. She drummed her nails on the kitchen counter while she waited for the kettle to boil, thinking hard about what they were going to do.

Nick moved behind Zoe and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting gently on her abdomen "they'll be fine, look at Rebecca, she was ecstatic" he smiled, kissing his way down her neck gently.

Zoe tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access and smiled as she remembered telling Rebecca, her twelve year old daughter, that she was pregnant. She'd taken it a lot better than expected, she looked to Nick as a father figure and they got on so well. "That's different" Zoe snorted "you and Bec's get on brilliantly. Jonathan and Sarah already think I'm a home wrecker, they hate me Nick." Zoe replied his children had never liked Zoe; they blamed her for splitting up Nick and Yvonne, which she never, but in Nicks eyes they could do no wrong. They were nasty to her, no matter whether Nick was around or not and Sarah hated Rebecca, she was much older than her though; she was trouble.

Nick hugged her tighter "you're not a home wrecker" he whispered to her "they'll come around don't worry, you just need time to get to know them." He kissed her neck again, spinning her around and lifting her up onto the worktop so he could kiss her properly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately "We've been dating for three years Nick, they called me a 'gold digging tart' when we got engaged" she added, his daughter really could be vicious. She wrapped her legs around him, kissing him again.

"Definitely not a gold digger but I know what you're like in the bedroom" Nick laughed, running his hands through her hair.

"Oi" Zoe slapped him lightly, kissing him again "I won't be doing anything in there if you're not careful" she laughed. Her hands found there way back around his neck, and his lips joined his.

"That's disgusting" a voice drawled from the doorway "must you touch _her_ in front of us?" his daughter, Sarah, asked.

Nick took a step back allowing Zoe to hop down from the counter, taking her hand "she is my fiancée, Sarah. Please don't be so rude" Nick replied. He moved over and hugged his daughter, patting his son on the shoulder. "Can you go and wait in the living room please, I need to talk to you" Nick added.

Zoe's head dropped to Nicks shoulder and she groaned "See! They hate me, they aren't going to take this well" she took his hand, allowing him to lead her through to the living room.

Nick and Zoe food before the two teenagers, Zoe's hand squeezed Nicks tightly; he could tell she was nervous. His daughter did not take well to Zoe, or Rebecca, his son just sulked like any normal fifteen year old boy. "Zoe and I have something we'd like to tell you" Nick spoke for the both of them "we're going to have a baby" he finished, waiting for a reaction.

"Is this a fucking joke?!" Sarah asked, looking at Zoe with disdain "you're having a child with that cow?"

"Who do you think you are, you little brat?" Zoe replied, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes; she was sick of the way his daughter treated her.

"Zoe!" Nick cried in defence of his daughter.

"No, Nick. I've just about had it with her" she replied beginning to cry "I've had it with being treated like nothing by a sixteen year old girl, I'm the one who has to put up with her crap me and Bec's and I've bloody well had it" she stormed from the room, tears blurring her sight as she made her way to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe sat at the bottom of the stairs listening to Nick talking to his children. She'd been trying to keep the tears at bay but she didn't want her baby growing up hated by two of its siblings.

"Sarah, you can't talk to Zoe like that" Nick told his daughter sitting on the sofa across from them. "What about you Jonathan? How do you feel?"

Jonathan shrugged "whatever" he grunted, getting up and leaving the living room, he stormed past Zoe on the stairs, thumping with each step; he wasn't vicious like his sister, her preferred to ignore her, she rarely saw him, like any teenage boy he spent the majority of the time in his room.

"That's not fair dad" Sarah whined, she was used to getting her way and being a daddy's girl but since he'd moved in with Zoe and Rebecca she felt ignored; she hated Zoe and her brat of a daughter.

"You're acting like a spoilt brat, and I wish you'd stop. I love Zoe, she's going to my wife and she's having my child, your brother or sister, she doesn't need all this stress from you. It isn't good for the baby for her to have all this stress!" Nick shouted at her.

Zoe smiled as she heard Nick sticking up for her, he had no idea she was sitting on the stairs. She smiled as Rebecca sat down next to her. She was her princess, it had always just been her and Rebecca, she'd only been dating her father a few weeks and he didn't want to know when she told him he was pregnant. Nick had turned her life upside down when he'd strolled into resus in the hospital, they'd began dating after a few weeks of working together and moved in about six months later. He and Rebecca got on so well, she'd been unsure of him at first, not being used to living with anyone except her mother but Nick had been amazing with her, and they soon got on like the best of friends.

"But you're our dad!" Sarah replied, her voice rising slightly "we were a family will she came along, I don't care about her bloody baby she can lose it for all I care! What will mum say when she finds out you got your whore pregnant?"

Nick couldn't ever remember being so angry "You know fine well, young lady, that your mother and I were separated long before I ever met Zoe. You're acting like an ungrateful little madam and I'm sick of it, if you're going to keep acting like this then I don't want you in my house until you can act in a civilised manner" he thundered at her. "Zoe is going to be my wife, and I expect you to be pleasant to her, especially now she's pregnant. Now get up to your room and out of my sight I don't want to see you until you're ready to apologise."

Zoe's breath caught in her throat as she heard what Sarah was saying they had no idea she was sitting here, the tears were stinging her eyes again but she tired her best to smile as Rebecca squeezed her hand. The hormones were really getting to her and she was only fifteen weeks.

"Don't listen to her" Rebecca whispered; she seemed to realise that Zoe was happy with no one knowing she was sitting there. "She's just a spoiled little daddy's girl" she mimed sticking her tongue out at the wall where she knew her step sister was sitting on the other side.

"When did you get so wise missy?" Zoe laughed, kissing her daughter on the forehead "do you want to go out for a while shopping maybe?" She asked knowing the answer; her daughter loved retail therapy as much as she did.

"Yeah ok then" Rebecca replied with a smile "Can we go for milkshakes?" She asked, Zoe never normally allowed it because of all the calories but now that she was pregnant she craved them.

"Course we can" Zoe agreed.

Nick opened the living room door, pointing his daughter up to her room "out of my sight please" it wasn't until he turned around that he noticed Zoe sitting there, her eyes rimmed with the red sign of tears. "Zoe" he whispered; embarrassed that she'd had to hear the vile things his daughter had to say.

Zoe shook her head and smiled weakly standing up to let Sarah past, to which she huffed at her. "Sarah" Zoe called after her "I really am trying my best here, but I don't like being called a whore" she turned back to Nick and kissed him, smiling as Rebecca made gagging sounds. "Thank you for sticking you for me" she whispered "I'm going to take Rebecca out shopping, prepare for her to bankrupt us" she joked.

"You can thank me later" Nick whispered in her ear, taking his wallet from his pocket and handing her his credit card.

"I don't need your money, darling" Zoe said, pushing it back towards him.

"I know but I'm allowed to treat you, am I not?" He smiled, giving it to her again.

"I knew I loved you" Zoe replied, giving him a final kiss.

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door, Sarah's voice to a Nick ringing in her ears.

"See… I told you she was a gold digger" her malicious voice called down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mainly Zoe and Rebecca fluff, because I want to introduce their children's characters a little more, with a little bit of Zoe and Nick time too. I hope you're enjoying this chapter, please read and review!**

.

"So, where first?" Zoe asked as the got out of the car and headed towards the shopping centre. She loved spending time with her daughter; it just showed that not everyone's children were horrible little madams.

"Can we go and buy clothes for the baby?" Rebecca asked, she was so excited about the thought of her mum having another baby. It was so obvious that her mum and Nick were completely in love with one another, they were always kissing when they thought she wasn't around and even thought the thought of how her mum got pregnant grossed her out she was ecstatic at the thought of a brother or sister.

"Course we can" Zoe smiled, they had already bought a lot of things for the baby but she couldn't help herself when she seen the baby clothes; Nick had almost had a heart attack with he looked in the babies wardrobe to find several romper suits hanging up. She looked at Rebecca as they made their way through the baby shop, showing each other outfits, 'awwing and aahing' at them. She stood beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her waist "you know nothings going to change don't you?" Zoe asked; she was worried about how Rebecca would cope when the new baby came, and took most of her mums attention. "I mean, I'll always have time for you, even when the baby arrives" she clarified to Rebecca's confused face.

"I know" she smiled. "What about these?" She asked picking up a pair of white soft soled baby converse.

"I think they're perfect" Zoe agreed; she was bored of buying white outfits but until their twenty week scan they had no clue of the baby's sex.

"Mum?" Rebecca asked quietly as the stood at the till, waiting on Zoe to hand the credit card over to the cashier. She continued talking as her mum looked at her "What happened if Sarah and Jonathan hate the baby?" She looked worried; she hadn't stopped thinking about it since she'd heard what Sarah said about the baby.

"The that's their problem" Zoe smiled at her reassuringly, "this baby already has a Mummy, Daddy and sister that love them very much. Anyone else is just a bonus" she replied. "Shall we do some shopping now?" She asked smiling at the thought of some new shoes.

.

"What do you think of this dress mum?" Rebecca asked chancing her luck, it was quite short and full of sequins.

Zoe raised her eyebrow "I love it, but it's pretty short" she looked at her "but seeing as it's your birthday in a few weeks I suppose you'll need something nice to wear if we go out" she smiled.

"Thank you!" She squealed in reply, hugging her.

"Go and see if you can find a pair of shoes to match it" Zoe hinted "I'll come and meet you in five minutes, I just need to pick something up" she smiled heading upstairs to the lingerie department. She wanted to buy something for Nick, her hormones were all over the place and she couldn't get enough of him, she constantly wanted to rip his clothes off. She paid for her purchase heading down stairs to join her daughter.

"What did you buy?" Rebecca asked, holding up two different pairs of shoes in her hands.

"Oh…errr… Just a bra for when I'm breast feeding" she replied, blushing slightly. "Those ones" Zoe pointed to the shoes in her daughters right hand; is there was something Zoe knew better than medicine it was shoes.

"Thanks for today" Rebecca said as they drove home again.

"Your welcome princess" Zoe replied, drawing in a deep breath as she pulled into the drive; hoping there would be no more trouble when they got in.

.

"Good day?" Nick asked, as he opened the boxes of pizza that had just been delivered "you're just on time" he smiled, indicating the food. "Go and put your PJs on Bec's and we'll watch a film, yeah?"he asked, trying to get a little alone time with Zoe.

"I bought you a present Mr Jordan" Zoe whispered as her daughter left the room.

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow "can I see it?" He asked.

Zoe laughed "certainly not in polite company or in front of our children no" she heard the sound of feet thundering down the stairs "it's red and lacy, use your imagination" she whispered, squeezing his bum lightly.

"Foods here guys" Nick called, as all three children entered the room, one in particular drawing daggers at Zoe.

Their meal passed without major incident, only a few snide comments about Zoe's shopping trip being passed over the table. All three teenagers left soon after they had finished eating, leaving Nick and Zoe alone together.

"You're looking awful flushed" Nick fretted, placing a hand against her forehead "feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Zoe replied, biting her lip and staring at him.

"If you needed anything you'd say right?" Nick confirmed

"I need you to take me to bed" Zoe whispered; her hormones were definitely going haywire.

"Well don't just sit there" Nick grinned, holding his hand out to lead her upstairs.

.

Nick was only mildly surprised as Zoe pushed him onto the armchair in their bedroom and straddle him. "Do you want your present now?" She whispered in his ear.

"I think I would" he grinned a her, pulling her head down to kiss her.

She knelt up slightly, sliding her jeans down her legs and pulling her top up over her head. "You like?" She whispered, grinding her hips down against his, kissing him forcefully.

"I love it" he whispered, looking at the red lace underwear she had on, her small bump protruding between them "and I have to say, I love what this pregnancy is doing to you" he murmured against her lips, sliding her knickers down her legs and pushing into her.

"My god" she whispered, rocking her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm to match her fiancées "I love you" whispered.

"And I love you" Nick agreed, unclasping her bra and teasing her breasts gently.

Zoe threw her head back, murmuring his name softly.

They both drew apart in shock as their bedroom door was flung open and Sarah stormed in. "Dad, that little brat has been in the bath… Oh my god!" She retreated from the room "oh no… No"

Zoe looked at Nick, slightly embarrassed and slightly angry "she needs to start knocking Nick, the last thing I wanted was my step daughter to see me naked!" She out her head against his shoulder as she began to cry, angry tears; her hormones were all over the place.

"Hey, it's ok" Nick tried to soothe her "I'll talk to her" he promised, rubbing her back softly.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, I just don't want to give her anymore reasons to get on at me Nick, she stresses me out enough as it is!"

Nick kissed her shoulder and sighed, he really wanted his wife to be and daughter friends, or at least get along "you can't get stressed, it's not good" he whispered "and look on the bright side at least you weren't tied up this time" he grinned at her with a wink.

Zoe moved over to the bed and lay down, rubbing her bump "god knows why I love you, but I definitely do" she smiled letting her eyes flutter close and fall asleep.

"I love you too" Nick whispered climbing into bed beside her and pulling her back against his chest.

**I'm not sure if I like the way this chapter went, if you hate it please tell me so I can rework. Hope you enjoyed, please read a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Nick left Zoe sleeping the next morning as he went to speak to his daughter, he could hear her TV, the muffled sounds travelling down the hall. He chapped her door quietly, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah?" She called, her voice still thick with sleep.

She was still in her bed when he entered, an old episode of friends playing in the background. "Morning, love" he smiled, taming a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi dad" she whispered, looking at him sheepishly; she loved time she got to spend with her dad without his girlfriend being there.

"I think we need to talk, about last night…" He began, trailing off as she interrupted him

"No, dad. I know what you were doing I'd rather not have that conversation with you" she cringed.

"No, it's not that. I just need you to be more courteous, like knocking before you come into our bedroom please. It's common decency, Rebecca does it and it saves for embarrassing you in the future" nick finished what he was trying to say, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh, yeah perfect Rebecca, Rebecca can do no wrong" Sarah muttered sarcastically "why does she get everything dad?! She has the biggest room, but she's the youngest; you pay for your girlfriend to take her shopping but not me, it's all about her" she shouted; not seeing why her dad was being so unreasonable.

"Keep your voice down" nick hissed at her; it was still early in the morning. "She has the biggest of the rooms because she lives here all the time, me and Zoe have always said if you wanted to live here full time we'd out an extension to yours and Jonnys side of house so you could have bugger rooms. As for yesterday, I'm sure Zoe would gladly have taken you with her if you weren't so nasty to her" he sighed "what's happened to my little princess, eh?" Nick tried to smile "when did she become so horrible to others?"

Sarah tutted at her dad "the day you left mum for your little tart and her perfect brat"

Nick shook his head and left the room "we're trying Sarah, please meet us halfway"

.

Breakfast was a tense affair that morning, as usually Sarah and Jonathan completely ignored everything Zoe said; her pleasantries fell on deaf ears. Sarah appeared in the kitchen as Nick and Zoe were clearing away dishes.

"I'm going out" she announced, to her father, acting as though Zoe was merely an annoyance.

"You can't go dressed like that" Zoe cried, appalled. Her shorts and crop top barely covered her figure.

Sarah turned to look at her with a frown on her face "yes mum" she drawled sarcastically "oh wait, you're not my mum and after what I saw you wearing last night I'd say this is a vast improvement" she turned on her heel and stormed from the house before either of them could say a word.

Zoe looked at Nick in shock "she can't keep treating me like Im something she's scraped from her shoe"

"I know" Nick soothed "I'm taking her home tomorrow, I'll have a word with Yvonne then" his hands came around to circle her bump, stroking lightly "she'll come around, I promise" he kissed the back of her neck lightly, the one thing that was guaranteed to soothe her "I love you Dr Hanna" he whispered in her ear.

Zoe relaxed into his embrace and smiled she couldn't remember ever being this happy, aside from the stepdaughter from hell. Her life was perfect; her next mission to make peace with her stepchildren before their baby arrived "I love you too, Mr Jordan"


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe was still in bed when Nick returned from dropping Jonathan and Sarah home to their mothers, he'd tried to make peace between Sarah and Zoe but their had been no improvement in the hostilities. Zoe had burst into tears at the dinner table last night when Sarah had skilfully asked her if she'd gained weight; she's been so upset that she stormed from the dining room, knocking over glasses and spilling the liquids everywhere as she'd forced her chair away from the table, Sarah claimed she'd ruined her favourite top deliberately and a whole other argument ensued.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered to her, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed beside her. His hands wrapped around her waist, as she moulded her self into his body; barely awake.

"Morning" she replied sleepily, she'd been so tired recently and the baby seemed to be taking all of her energy. Her head titled slightly, reaching up to kiss him as he held her body tightly. "How were the kids?" She asked quietly, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Oh, you know" Nick replied, vaguely; now probably wasn't the time to discuss how much his daughter hated Zoe. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring her around, the wards she used when talking about Zoe were unbecoming of a sixteen year old girl; 'Tart', 'Gold digger', 'Whore'… He couldn't understand why she was acting like this, it had been four years since he and Yvonne had separated in mutual agreement, they had both since moved in and remained friends. He knew the age gap had been one of the reasons Sarah had disapproved of their relationship, Zoe had just turned thirty five and he was forty nine in the autumn. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and rolled over, propping himself above Zoe and leaning down to kiss her.

Zoe smiled as Nick propped himself above her, looping an arm around his neck she pulled him down to kiss into a kiss. She felt herself becoming breathless as their kisses became more passionate, their tongues fighting one another. Her knees drew up against his hips in an age old routine that they knew so well; his fingers teasing her closer to the brink of pleasure before he pushed himself into her. "Oh my" she whispered softly, her hips falling back and drawing up to meet his. A red flush spread across her naked body as he propelled her further towards the stars "I love you" she announced, as he rolled from her, panting softly in an attempt to regain his breath.

His response was a kiss to her shoulder, his hand resting softly on her swollen abdomen "you really have to stop sleeping naked" he murmured, looking over the soft curves of her body.

"I can't help it" she snorted "your child seems to be raising my body temperature, I'm forever sweltering" she sighed rubbing her bump absent mindedly.

.

"What shall we do this afternoon?" Zo asked as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her light summer dress the only thing she found comfortable enough to wear in the humid air.

"We need to get something for Rebecca's birthday? Shall we go into town?" Nick suggested grabbing his car keys.

"I have in idea what to get her" Zoe moaned as they headed through the shopping centre "She'll get my locket obviously, but she knows about that it's tradition" she sighed; Zoe's great grandmother had brought a locket from India when they had emigrated, it had been passed down to the eldest daughter on their thirteenth birthday for over a century now; it was solid 14 carat gold and priceless to their family. "She already has a new mobile, an iPod a laptop. I really do spoil her don't I, I never realised how much I was making up for this baby" Zoe fretted, realising just how much she'd spoiled her daughter recently.

Nick came to a halt, staring at a shop window "why don't we take her away for the weekend?" He suggested looking into the travel agent window, his eye fixed on a poster about weekend breaks to Paris "we could take her and her friend, Jess is it?"

"I think it's perfect" Zoe agreed, calling Jess' mum to get her permission. "What about Sarah and Jonathan will they want to go?" Zoe asked feeling bad at the thought of them being left out.

Six tickets to Paris later, Nick and Zoe sat in a small restaurant looking over the river.

"She's going to be so excited" Zoe smiled, thinking about her daughters reaction when they gave her the tickets; it wasn't often Zoe got the chance to take her away, getting the time off work could be difficult especially when it would mean her and Nick leaving at the same time. "You really are the most perfect man, Nick Jordan" she smiled, taking his hand across the table "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

I've written so many drafts of this hopefully this one turned out ok, please r and r.

"Happy birthday princess" Zoe called as Rebecca made her way down stairs for breakfast, Sarah and Jonathan were already at the breakfast table, Sarah complaining about the lack of space due to the presents on the table.

"Happy Birthday" Jonathan grunted as he left the room; Zoe knew he was ok about her and Nick really, it was his sisters influence that stopped him expressing any emotion other than disdain.

"Morning birthday girl" Nick chimed in, rolling his eyes as Sarah tutted "ignore grumpy" he mock whispered to her, eliciting a giggle from Rebecca.

She made her way over to the table and began unwrapping her presents, saving the large box at the back for last; a few pairs of shoes, makeup and one family heirloom later and Rebecca had gotten to the one she had her eye on. The large red box topped with a shiny bow, heavy as she lifted in onto her knee and took out the items inside; a red beret, stripy t shirt, a French dictionary… "I don't understand" she mumbled looking at her mum, slightly embarrassed at the rubbish presents she was opening in front of Sarah.

"You got her a dictionary?" Sarah snorted, watching the display with glee.

"Keep going baby" her mum encouraged, smiling at her. She turned to Sara with a frown "I'd appreciate if you stopped with your smug comments, I don't want your mood ruining her birthday." A huff was all she got in reply, Zoe seen this as an improvement due to the lack of screaming row.

Rebecca turned back to the box, five hundred euros were the next thing. She looked between the items on the table, the euros and the golden envelope in the bottom on the box "no way?!" She squealed, ripping the envelope open to find the flight tickets to Paris and their booking reference for the hotel they were staying in "We're going to Paris?" She squealed rushing over to hug her mum.

"Yeah, not just us though Jess is coming too" she smiled, taking Nicks hand in hers "it was Nicks idea, we leave next weekend" she continued.

Sarah stood up, forcefully pushing her chair away from the table "what the actual fuck?!" She screamed, kicking out at the table leg. "You're taking that bitch and her brat to Paris on our weekend with you?" She cried.

Zoe slammed her fist on the table "you selfish little bitch" she hissed, looking straight at Sarah "I'm sick of your attitude, it's my daughters birthday today and I'm sick of being treated like second class citizens when your in one of your moods! You're a spoilt little brat" she cried, the tears welling up again "I'm with your dad now, and I'm sorry that that's an inconvenience to you, but we're having a baby together and I'm here to stay sunshine!"

Nick looked at Zoe, shocked at her outburst "please don't speak to her like that Zoe" He warned, wondering where the anger had came from "she's still my daughter" he grumbled.

"Nick" Zoe replied, indignation in her voice "it's my daughters birthday today, it's supposed to be special" she moved around the table, her bump impeding her slightly and grabbed the envelope from Rebecca's hand, slamming it in front of Sarah "read the names on the boarding passes, I really wish you weren't such an ungrateful cow" she hissed, moving to leave the room "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered to Rebecca.

.

Zoe lay in bed crying, again, in anger this time; she was sick of that girls attitude to everything she done. Her hands rubbed her bump, it seemed very still in there today. She frowned as she felt the dull ache in her lower abdomen.

"NICK!" She called, hoping he'd hear her from the other side of the house, the thundering of footsteps on the stairs told him he had "nick" she called again weakly.

"Zoe what is it, what's wrong?" He asked, breathless from his run up the stairs. His eyes settled on her hands, where they cradled her bump.

"It's not right" she whispered, tears in her eyes "something's not right"


	7. Chapter 7

"It's going to be ok, Zoe" Nick replied, trying to stay calm his face ashen. He moved over to where Zoe lay on the bed and pulled her up into a sitting position. "I promise you it will be ok, Zoe" he assured her, grasping her hand tightly. "I'll get Rebecca to come and sit with you while I call an ambulance, yeah." he smiled at her.

"No" she panted, her face contorted in pain "she can't see me like this, not like this" she demanded, cradling her bump in her arms with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, "I need to go and phone you an ambulance" he whispered, kissing her head again and heading back downstairs. He headed downstairs, grabbing his mobile from the living room and phoning the ambulance.

"Is mum ok?" Rebecca asked, chewing her nails worriedly.

Nick sighed and pulled her into a hug "not really, she's in a lot of pain" he whispered, feeling slightly sick as he said it out loud "I need to go and be with her, will you let the paramedics in when they arrive?" He asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as he took the stairs two at a time back to Zoe.

Zoe had manoeuvred herself onto her left hand side by this time Nick made it back to her. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, her hands rubbing circles into her bump; trying to soothe the baby that might not be hers for much longer. "Please don't leave me baby" she whispered; unaware that Nick was standing by the door "your daddy and I love you very much, you can't go anywhere" she looked up sensing Nicks presence by the door "I'm scared Nick" she mumbled to him, her brown eyes expressing all her emotions.

"I know sweetheart" he whispered, climbing onto the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her, his hands joining hers on her bump.

.

"Whatever happens, just remember that I love you" Nick whispered as they wheeled Zoe out to the Ambulance. He didn't let go of her hand until the ambulance stopped and the doors were flung open, a worried looking Tess and Adam waiting for them. Nick took the handover in his stride, the unfamiliar paramedics not getting a say as they wheeled Zoe thought. "Ok Adam, severe abdominal cramping, slight PV bleeding. She's sixteen weeks pregnant" he finished, taking the lead as they went into resus. "Ok we'll need 500 saline, 5 of morphine and an immediate ultrasound"

"Nick" Adam butted in "she's my patient now, you're her partner" he smiled sympathetically.

"No" Zoe called weakly from the bed "I want Nick to to do, it has to be Nick." She insisted.

"But Zoe it's against GMC guidelines" Adam protested.

Zoe chuckled lightly "I'm aware of that but in a minute you're going to want to do an internal and I can assure you you're going no where near there. So Nick will do it, he's seen it all before" she tried to joke, her face still contorted in pain.

Adam blushed slightly and nodded "I'll give you two some privacy then" he conceded.

"I can't find anything wrong at this end" Nick smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as he finished her internal examination. "Tess is on her way in, we'll get her for a second opinion" he finished, taking a seat by her bed and kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'm scared Nick" she replied, looking at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I know, I am too" he replied, grasping her hand tightly.

.

"Hey" Tess smiled softly as she entered the room, pushing the ultrasound machine along in front of her. "How are your feeling?" She asked as she squeezed the jelly onto Zoe's belly.

"Sore" she replied, closing her eyes as Tess moved the scanner along her stomach. She could feel Nicks presence, his lips pressed against her forehead. Tears feel quietly down her faces as the minutes ticked by, Tess' silence saying it all.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe" Tess whispered.

"No" she cried, the tears falling freely down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of Zoe's muffled sobs filled the room awkwardly as she cried into Nicks chest "this cannot be happening" she mumbled, banging her first against Nicks shoulder "not my baby" she whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Tess sat uncomfortably on the edge if Zoe's bed, grasping her hand in hers "I'm so, so sorry Zoe but the second foetus is no longer viable I'm afraid" she said, trying not to aggravate the distressed couple.

Zoe pulled her head back and looked at Tess, wiping her eyes slightly "Second foetus?" She asked, turning her head to look at Nick "we were having twins?" She questioned, feeling rather stunned by the news.

Tess looked between the couple slowly "you didn't know?" She asked, stunned by the major error of the obstetrics department.

"No, we had no idea" Nick spoke for the both of them "how about the other one? Is everything ok?" He asked, hoping their news wasn't about to get worse.

Tess smiled slightly "looks good to me, but Zoe…" she turned to look at her "You'll need to be on bed rest for the next few months and you can't let yourself get stressed, it isn't good for you or baby" she stood up, feeling awkward and left the room, giving the couple time to absorb the news.

.

The couple sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes, the life changing news sinking in slowly and painfully.

"There was two of them" Zoe whispered cradling her small bump in her hands "and I could protect them, I couldn't protect my own children" she cried, silent sobs rocking her body.

"This isn't your fault, love" Nick replied, kissing her forehead "you have to stay strong, for the baby you still have our baby" he whispered, running the hand over the curve of her bump.

"You heard Tess, I was too stressed, getting myself worked up, rising to her; I ruined my own daughters birthday for gods sake!" They both know who the 'her' that Zoe mentioned was; she recalled hoped Nick could see that she was tearing them apart, Zoe knew she shouldn't have taken her bait when she antagonised her but it was hard not to, she wasn't the type to back down easily.

"Don't say that again, this is not your fault. You're already a brilliant mum, just like you will be when the new baby comes along" he smiled at her. He took a deep breath, thinking carefully before he spoke "I'm going to ask Sarah to stay away" Nick sighed "just until the baby's here"

"No, Nick. I don't think that's a good idea, she'll only kick off again and at least this way she can see what she's doing to us, to me" Zoe whispered, crying again "can we go home now?" She sniffled "I just want to go home"

.

Nick took most of Zoe's weight on him as he helped her towards the house, she was still sore and a little shaky on her feet. He opened the door, helping her over the threshold and I to the living room.

"Mum!" Rebecca called, racing down the stairs and throwing herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Ow, watch it" Zoe replied, returning her hug "I'm still a bit sore, darling" she whispered kissing her forehead "I'm sorry about your birthday" she sighed.

"It doesn't matter mum, is the baby ok?" She asked, looking down at her mums tummy in concern.

Zoe looked at Nick and sighed "we need to talk to you about that" she whispered, taking Nicks hand and walking through the living room, swinging her feet up and allowing Nick to prop cushions behind her back. Her hands stroked her stomach gently as she waited for Nick to get Sarah and Jonathan.

"Are you going to take up all the room?" Sarah asked Zoe as she entered the living room, she had been last to come down and wasn't happy to find all the seats taken.

Zoe ignored her, looking at Nick to intervene.

"Sit here" Nick replied indicating the chair where he was sitting, he moved across and lifted Zoe's legs, placing them in his lap as he sat down.

Zoe closed her eyes, reaching out and squeezing Nicks hand, indicating that he should speak for the both of them.

"Zoe's had a miscarriage" he started, his words penetrating the awkward tension in the air, he looked at Zoe seeing the tears streaming down her face "we were having twins, but one of them, hasn't… They didn't make it" he finished.

"Mum?" Rebecca asked weakly, looking at her tears; her mother was always so strong she had never seen her break down like this.

Zoe opened her eyes, looking at her daughter "I'm still pregnant" she whispered "it's going to be ok baby"

"She'll be on bed rest for a good few weeks, and there will be no arguments in this house, stress is not what Zoe needs right now" he continued, his eyes flitting to Sarah who sat sulking in the chair. He could see she looked slightly panicked at what was coming next and decided to get her defence in first.

"You can't possibly blame me?" She asked looking wildly between Zoe and Nick.

Both Zoe and Nick looked at her, saying nothing.

"I blame you" it was Jonathan who spoke up, finally challenging his sister "you're always challenging her, doing everything you can to annoy her, it's like you want her to hate you" he continued "I'm really sorry, Zoe. About the baby and about her" he indicated his sister over his shoulder.

"Me too, Jonny. Me too" she whispered, closing her eyes and blocking the world out.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days of bed rest and Zoe was going crazy, Nick had taken time off work to be with her and Rebecca sat with her for a few hours whilst she done her homework. If she was feeling up to it Nick would help her downstairs to the couch, she didn't know how much more she could take.

It was just her and Nick for the night, Rebecca had gone off to her Friday night sleepover at Jessica's they had managed to reschedule her trip to Paris, Sarah and Jonathan were at their mothers. Zoe loved nights alone with Nick, it was the one time they could be a proper couple without the interruption of teenage dramas. They hasn't spoken much in the last few days, she had been feeling isolated she hated the thought of losing a child; her one job as a mother was to protect her children and she couldn't even do that right.

"I love you Zoe, you know that don't you" Nick whispered pressing a kiss to her temple. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, allowing her head to lull onto his chest.

"I know, I love you too" she replied, titling her head back to smile up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, he'd been trying to get her to open up in the past few days but she refused to talk.

"Yeah… I'm ok. I just feel useless" she whispered, finally allowing herself to open up "it was my job to protect them, my only job and I failed" she cried, banging her fist against her thigh "I feel broken, worthless" she admitted.

Nick pulled her onto his knee, looking at her dead in the eye "not a single bit of this is your fault, your not worthless Zoe, you mean everything in the work to me. You and our baby" he smiled, his hand on the back of her neck guiding her face down to kiss him.

She returned his kisses with fervour, stretching her hands up as he lifted her t shirt over her head. She looked down, pulling her mouth away from his as he exposed her naked body "I getting so fat" she whined, her bump stopping their bodies pressing together like normal.

Nick chuckled "that's not fat, that's our child. You're beautiful" he whispered. He turned them over, propping himself above her. He pressed kisses down her body, stopping at her stomach and placing a gentle one a on her belly button. "You're perfect" he whispered as he slid into her.

Her gasps became more frequent as the intense pleasure built inside her body "I love you" she sighed, fireworks behind her eyes.

"I love you too, darling" he mumbled, pulling her naked body back against his chest and kissing the shell of her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

A six month pregnant Zoe was stressed.

Her husband had been called onto an emergency night shift to cover another doctor, her daughter was at yet another sleepover and best of all she had been landed with her step daughter. She struggled to get off of the couch as her mobile rang. "Hello?" She answered breathlessly, wondering why Nick was calling her on shift.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm really sorry, but I need you to come in" he told her down the phone, clearly in a rush.

"Oh but Nick, I…" She argued, before she was interrupted.

"Please Zoe, Adam said he can get here for Midnight" he begged her "I'll make it worth your while" he replied, in a much quieter tone.

Zoe smiled into the handset "Yes ok" she sighed, looking at the clock she could manage three hours "New shoes, that's my price" she added.

"Any pair you want" nick replied "see you soon"

Zoe headed upstairs to get changed, she poked her head around Sarah's door; they had been getting on a little better. It they still weren't friends. Zoe was sure the miscarriage had scared her into behaving "Hi, I need to go into work for a few hours, do you want me to drop you back at your mums?" She asked looking at Sarah.

"No, it's fine" she replied in her usual huffy manner "I'm going to be anyway"

"Night then" Zoe smiled "I'll see you in the morning"

.

"Where do you want me?" Zoe asked as she walked into resus.

"Cubicles please" Nick smiled, kissing her forehead.

It didn't take long for Zoe to wheedle the drunks out of cubicles, transfer the relevant patients to the wards and pass over the new admissions to Adam when he arrived. She looked at her watch and sighed, she liked to be in bed by ten thirty otherwise she was in a terrible mood the next day; it was now almost midnight and Zoe just wanted to go to sleep.

She went to find Nick, in his office as normal. "I'm going to head home now" she sighed, moving around his desk to sit on his knee and wrap an arm around his neck.

"I think you should stay for a while" Nick whispered in her ear, kissing down her neck. "Stay and I'll show you how grateful I am"

"Come home with me" Zoe replied, raising an eyebrow at him "Im too big to be having it off on your desk" she replied with a slight chuckle. "Come on, Adam's here and it's not busy anymore "I'll make it work your while" she suggested.

"Go on then" Nick replied, slapping lightly her on the bum and ushering her from his office.

.

Their journey home was full of caresses and suggestive glances, the promise of what was to come hung in the air. As the neared their house they saw groups of people on the street, it was unusual; they lived in such a quiet neighbour hood. It wasn't until they turned their corned that they realised the source of commotion was their house. There was quite clearly a party going on inside.

"Oh my" Zoe whispered, as she watched two lip locked youths tumble from their front door and onto the lawn. She could hear the thumping bass line from her position in the car, there were empty bottles and cans all over her front garden, a teenage couple having sex against her car, currently parked in the driveway and her living room curtain had been ripped down. She took a deep breath and turned to her husband "this isn't on" she fumed, she knew it was all Sarah's doing "I trusted her, Nick, in our home. We need to stop this before someone calls the police" she urged getting out of the car and heading into her house.

Nick was fuming, whatever his daughter done he always made her excuses but she really was taking her rebelling too far. He got out of the car, separating the couple leaning against his wife's car before following her inside.

Zoe found the source of the music and ripped the plug from the wall, ignoring the groans of the party goers in her house. She surveyed the damage briefly; sick on her carpet, smashed pictures, empty cans. "I need you all to leave" she called, pointing them towards the doorway. She moved upstairs, her stomach sinking as she noticed one if her bras laying on the floor, people had been in her room; she was going to kill that spiteful little bitch. She dreaded what state she would find her bedroom in, disgusted when she noticed the couple engaged in an intimate embrace on her bed. She could hear Nick approaching behind her, as she grasped the boys shoulder and pulled him back.

He fought her, his arms flailing "get off me' he grumbled, his arm catching her off guard and sending Zoe crashing to the floor.

Nick looked at the boy who seemed to realise what he'd done "Get out" he demanded, pointing towards the door. He knelt down beside Zoe "you ok?" He asked pulling her to her feet and resting his hands in her bump, delighted to feel a flurry of kicks beneath his hands.

"Yeah I'm…" Zoe trailed off, looking towards the bed as she realised who the other participant was "Rebecca?!" She cried in absolute horror, she felt physically sick and took a seat on the arm chair in her room, her face pale "I think we need a chat, young lady" she growled at her.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think you should go now" Nick murmured to Rebecca quietly, keeping his eyes firmly on Zoe, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

"I need to explain, mum…" Rebecca sighed, standing awkwardly by the bed. The look in Nicks eye told her to leave, she moved back slightly just outside the doorway, watching as he bent down, kneeling in front of Zoe.

"I need you to calm down for me" he whispered to her taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and looking her straight in the eye. "Baby, you need to breathe" he told her watching as she took gasping breaths, clearly upset by what she had seen.

"But she… She's thirteen and she shouldn't" she stuttered gesturing to the bed, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm down, the tears building up in her eyes again "Sex… My daughter was having sex, on my bloody bed!" She seemed to wake up from her dazed like state, the reality of the situation hitting her. "It's illegal Nick, that boy who was he?" She asked, looking at him fearfully; she couldn't believe what was happening.

.

The four of them gathered in the living room; the air awkward and the tension palpable. The place was a mess, their entire living room was ruined. To Zoe it felt surreal, what she has witnessed and the state of her house now.

She looked at her daughter the disappointment clear in her eyes "why were you even here?" She asked, she knew Rebecca was supposed to be a sleepover "where are Jess and Sophie?"

Rebecca glanced at Sarah then back at Zoe "Sarah phoned, said that you had allowed her to have a party and we should come. Jess is sleeping in my room, Sophie went home" she whispered, looking at the ground as she spoke.

Nick looked at his daughter "you organised this?!" He asked furiously, "look at the state of this place! It's a complete mess!" He looked at his daughter, who had her best innocent face on "as if we didn't have enough on our plates we need to her decorators in to sort this place out" he shook his head "I'm taking you home tomorrow, I'll have a talk with your mother but I'm not sure you should be allowed back here, unsupervised"

"What dad, no," she argued "Im sorry, ok. I didn't mean it" she said tearfully.

"We could get in so much trouble Sarah, you were all underage drinking alcohol, there were minors having sex! It's not on, the house is disgraceful" Zoe added "I would have let you have friends around you know, I'm not a complete monster"

Sarah stood up, she felt the anger boiling up inside her "why can't you just shut up?!" She screamed "I bet you're loving this! Finally getting rid of the hellish stepdaughter" she took a step closer to Zoe and bent down so her face was level with hers "we both know your just a gold digging little trollop and you're only after his money. I hate you, and your spawn" she hissed as she stood back up and stormed from the room.

Zoe and Nick looked at each it her momentarily stunned by the outburst, it was only when Zoe burst into tears that Nick snapped out of his revive "hey, it's ok" he murmured, kissing her gently, the taste of her lips masked by the saltiness of her tears "don't cry" he whispered, aware that Rebecca was still there.

Zoe sniffled and looked at her daughter, deciding now was the time to bite the bullet "and you… What on earth were you playing at?!" She hissed, feeling sick at the sight she witnessed in her room.

"it was an accident mum" she whispered not able to look her mum in the face; she want sure whether telling her the real reason she done it, but she supposed it would come out.

"But it's illegal, never mind the fact that boy looked older than sixteen, you done it in our bed" Zoe shouted at her "I can't believe you would be so stupid" she sighed.

Rebecca decided now was as good a time as ever to start an argument "at least he was paying me attention it's not like I get that from you! All you care about is the baby. Anyway, I could have been doing something worse" she screamed.

Zoe looked taken aback "I'm trying my best Bec's, really" she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose "Why didn't you talk to me? Tell me how you felt? I can't believe you were stupid enough to have sex, it was so irresponsible!"

"Yeah, cause you two don't do it, do you?" She answered back, gesturing at her mothers pregnant belly. She realised immediately she'd said the wrong thing.

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked, her voice had a venomous edge. She looked at Nick having no idea what to say, taking a deep breath she replied slowly "We are in love, we're getting married for gods sake, it's perfectly normal for us to… Do that" she cut off at the end, not wanting to discuss her sex life with her daughter. "I think we need to have a chat about being responsible" Zoe mumbled she thought she'd dealt with the sex subject quite well but clearly tonight indicated otherwise.

"Oh my god" no Rebecca stuttered the first time had been awkward enough.

"I think you should go to bed" Nick cut in, trying to relive the tension it was well after two in the morning now.

Zoe spoke up just as Rebecca was leaving the room "Tell me you used protection?" She asked quietly.

The look on Rebecca's face when she turned back around told her all she needed to know.


	12. Chapter 12

"You know…" Zoe mused as she lay in bed with Nick "I think Sarah's starting to like me" she laughed lightly.

Nick paused in rubbing her stomach to look at her with a raised eyebrow "what makes you say that?" He chuckled.

"She's only called me a cow once this week, and, she carried my bags in from the car for me" she relied, looking slightly pleased with herself "maybe looking like a beached whale was all I had to do" she laughed, looking down at her bump. She was due in three days and struggled to move without Nicks help.

"I think you look brilliant" he smiled, leaning over to kiss her. His fingers rubbed soothing circles into her bump as he done so.

"Nick" Zoe moaned, she could feel herself becoming aroused as his lips made their way down her neck, it didn't take much to have her panting in desire. "Oh, keep… Keep going" she cried as he kissed his way up her inner thigh, his tongue probing and sending her into melt down. Her back arched as the waved of pleasure coursed through her, her fingers clenched tight into the sheets below her.

Nick smiled smugly to himself as she was overcame by pleasure, he watched her body tense up, pleasure contorting her features. He pulled her on top of him, the only comfortable way for him to make love to his very pregnant wife. Mere seconds after he entered her he knew something was wrong; the gush of wetness that rolled between them, the confusion and pain etched on her face and the way she called his name as she asked him to stop.

"No Nick, no" she cried, as her abdomen tightened "I think I'm in labour" she grimaced.

Nick smiled "who knew I was that good?" He laughed as he pulled his jeans on and slipped Zoe's nightgown over her head. "You ready?" He smiled, helping her from the bed and picking up her bag which Zoe had insisted they packed weeks ago.

"As I'll ever be" she grunted, her face set in stone as a contraction ripped through her uterus.

"Come on, darling. Time to meet our baby" he smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

.

"I can't do it" Zoe groaned, gripping on to Nicks biceps as she pushed again. She had decided to give birth standing up, it had worked with Rebecca but gravity seemed to be failing her now.

"Yes, yes you can" he contradicted her, tilting her face up to look at him and kissing her tenderly "you're nearly there now, a few more pushes" he encouraged.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him "but it hurts, it hurts so badly" she whispered to him, not wanting to admit weakness in front of the midwifery team, she had only taken gas and air, her advanced maternal age alerting her to the complications of epidurals.

"I know, baby, but you're nearly there" he smiled, holding her shoulders with his forehead resting against hers "come on, one more push"

Zoe's delighted laugh filled his ears, mixed with the squalling cry of his child. He held Zoe up her legs weak and guided her to the bed "well done, baby. I love you" he whispered.

"It's a boy!" The midwife called as she cleaned him up and passed him back to the beaming couple.

Zoe looked as Nick, stunned. She had been convinced that she was having a girl "we have a baby boy" she whispered, looking at him with fresh tears in her eyes "a son, we have a son" she cried, taking the baby in her arms and rocking him slightly.

"He's perfect" Nick smiled, his thumb running over his sons cheek, he looked so much like his mother. "We need a name for him" he whispered softly, kissing Zoe's head.

"Have you got one in mind?" Zoe asked, she had only been considering girls names in her mind.

"How about Jack?" Nick asked, surprised as his son opened his eyes and looked at him.

"It's perfect" Zoe agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe sat propped up in the hospital bed cradling her newborn son, Nick had left to pick up the girls almost an hour ago, she couldn't think where he'd gotten to. She looked down at the baby in her arms, surprised that his eyes were open, staring blindly back at her. "Hello gorgeous" she cooed at him, stroking his cheek lightly "I wonder where your daddy is" she sighed, checking her phone again for missed messages.

Jack had fallen back asleep by the time Nick arrived "what's up?" He asked, seeing the frown on Zoe's face.

"You've been gone ages!" She whispered, aware of the sleeping infant beside her.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had it get you this and it look longer than I thought" he replied, offering her the gift wrapped box.

Zoe smiled I'm defeat, she could never win when he was being this charming. She took the box from him, smiling in delight at the silver pendant she found. "Oh Nick, it's beautiful" she gushed, unhooking it from the velvet casing and holding it up, watching the diamond sparkle as it caught the light "what's this for?" She asked, as he took it from her and placed it around her neck.

"Do I need a reason to buy you presents?" He replied, kissing her gently. "I love you Zoe" he smiled, running his hand through her hair.

"I love you too" she agreed, kissing him. "Where are the girls?" She asked, she couldn't wait for them to meet their brother. She hoped he would win Sarah around.

.

"Oh, he's beautiful" Rebecca gushed, as she rushed around the side of the bed to the cot where baby Jack lay. She looked at her mum and smiled "Can I hold him?" She asked, itching to pick her brother up.

"Yeah ok, go and sit down and Nick will give him to you" she replied, wary of Rebecca picking him up, she'd never had experience with babies and she didn't want to hurt him. She smiled as Nick passed the baby to Rebecca, with tears in her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sarah hovering by the door "you can come in you know" she beckoned her with her finger "you're part of this family too" Zoe reminded her, beaming as she came further into the room and took a seat at the side of Zoe's bed. "Bring a Jack over would you?" She asked Nick, wanting a cuddle with her son. She held her arms out for the baby and leant forward to kiss Nick "go and get me some chocolate would you?" She smiled sweetly "and take Bec's with you" she nodded to the door, gesturing for them to leave her alone with Sarah.

"Yes your highness" Nick joked, bowing in an over exaggerated manor.

Zoe giggled as the left and turned to Sarah "do you want to hold him?" She asked noticing that she hadn't taken her eyes from her baby brother since she entered the room.

"Please" she choked, cradling her arms as Zoe placed the baby boy in them. "I'm really sorry you know, for being such a cow" she whispered to Zoe, her eyes never leaving Jack as she spoke

"I know you are" Zoe agreed.

There were a few moments of amicable silence before Jack started to cry, Sarah held him as though he were a bomb as she passed him back to Zoe.

"I didn't hurt him, did I. Oh my god he hates me" she fretted, looking worriedly at the squalling baby.

Zoe chuckled, looking up at her "you haven't and he doesn't" she assured her "he's just hungry, aren't you baby" she cooed, unbuttoning the pyjama top she was wearing and allowing Jack to latch on, pulling the blanket up to keep herself covered. "It's ok, I'm decent" she jokingly whispered to Sarah who had turned away when she began to unbutton her top.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you some privacy" she replied, blushing slightly.

"It's ok, you get used to being half naked in public after a while" Zoe replied with a chuckle, delighted as Sarah laughed along with her "so what do you say, can we be friends?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah… I'd like that" Sarah agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

"You look amazing, mum" Rebecca whispered, watching as her mother descended down the stairs in her wedding dress. She looked radiant.

Zoe beamed back at her "thank you darling, and so do you" she smiled, looking at her two bridesmaids, both dressed in periwinkle silk. "You both look amazing" she couldn't believe she was finally getting married, five years to the day that Nick had first taken her out for a drink. In less than an hour she would officially be Mrs Zoe Jordan, it felt so right, so natural.

.

Nick paced his hotel room nervously, he couldn't believe he was finally getting married; albeit for the second time. It wasn't that he regretted marrying Yvonne, they had eleven fantastic years and two perfect children together but Zoe, a Zoe was the love of his life.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked Jonathan; both of them dressed in their morning suits. Zoe had tried her best to get him to wear a kilt, which he sorely protested to due to the lack of Scottish ancestory.

"Yeah" Jonathan replied his usual one word answer befitting of a teenager.

.

Nick inhaled his breath as he watched Zoe gliding down the isle towards him, her wedding dressing fitting her curves like a glove; highlighting his favourite areas of her body. "You look gorgeous" he whispered as she approached him, taking his hand in hers and kissing her cheek.

"I know" she agreed smugly, squeezing his hand lightly as the registrar began his ceremony.

"Do you Nick Jordan take Zoe Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he smiled

"And do you, Zoe Hanna, take Nick Jordan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she agreed, smiling delightedly.

"You may kiss your bride" the registrar concluded, barely getting to finish her sentence as Nick and Zoe's lips joined and rapturous applause filled the small room.

.

"What a party" a Zoe laughed as she dragged Nick into their hotel room after their wedding reception, the party was still raging downstairs with the free bar that they had on, but Zoe couldn't wait much longer to get Nick into bed.

"Just how much have you had to drink, Mrs Jordan?" Nick asked, smiling at her as he kissed her. He had watched her throwing back shots at the bar with Jay, drinking champagne with him during the toast, talking to Tess over several glasses of red wine and knocking back the Gin and Tonics with Linda.

"Not enough that I don't know what I'm doing" she mumbled against his lips, her hands unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it from her shoulders.

"Well I'm glad, I've been waiting all day to get you out of that dress" he grinned his fingers deftly working the ribbon the held her dress up. He smiled as the dress pooled at her ankles and she stepped out of it, standing before him in her underwear. "You're perfect" he grinned, taking her back in his arms and kissing her again.

Zoe grinned against his lips, her kisses moving down his chest as she sank to her knees and unbuttoned her trousers "So, now we're married does this belong to me?" She laughed, her hand moving slowly inside his boxers.

Nick could only groan in reply as she moved her mouth closer to him, her tongue probing as she closed her mouth around him. "God, Zoe" he growled, his hand holding the back of her head. He couldn't remember feelings of pleasure like it, it felt strange to think of Zoe as his wife, but she was the love of his life and nothing had ever felt so right.

Zoe stood up, wiping her mouth with a grin. "I think it's time to consummate our marriage, Mr Jordan" she whispered, removing her knickers and allowing him to settle between her thighs. "I love you" she whispered as he entered her.

"I love you too" he agreed "and I always will" he replied with a kiss.


End file.
